The present invention is directed to papers, and more specifically, to papers for electrography, such as xerographic compatible photographic papers, that is for example coated papers containing a supporting substrate derived from, for example, natural cellulose and having the appearance of a photographic base paper with certain coatings thereover and thereunder, and the use of these papers in imaging, especially xerographic processes and digital imaging processes, and wherein uniform high gloss images can be obtained. More specifically, the present invention is directed to processes for achieving gloss uniformity of xerographic prints and which gloss is similar or equivalent to silver halide glossy prints or high quality glossy offset prints in color intensity and gloss uniformity with coated papers to which has been applied a substantially clear coating of a polyester resin, such as a low melt branched polyester, like the known SPAR polyesters, reference U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,000, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. The thin, for example from about 1 to about 10 microns, and preferably about 7 microns, or other suitable thickness, coating, especially the polyester coating, absorbs the fused toner particles thereby resulting in a smooth surface and high uniform gloss, and which gloss is less dependent on the degree of toner coverage. In embodiments, the coated photographic papers are capable of recording clear, brilliant, glossy images of high optical density, and with lightfastness values of greater than about 98 percent, and more specifically, from about 98 to about 100 percent for dry colored, such as pigmented toners, waterfastness values of about 100 percent and comparable in look and feel to conventional color photographic camera prints.